Such holders, which are known for example from DE 299 22 642 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,630, have the advantage that the retaining element retains the collar in place during loading by the loader before the full clamping force is applied. The loader can thus release immediately so that the clamping operation is shortened. The same shortened time is achieved during release of the clamping. In spite of the good operation of such a holder it is useful in practice when after release by the loader the collar is better and more quickly gripped.